Recuerdo Tormentoso Two Shot
by LightKey27
Summary: Un corazón roto, un golpe le hará olvidarlo, una oportunidad de ser correspondida y corresponder, el arrepentimiento estará en él...¿Qué hará Juvia? Lean y disfruten -key
1. Chapter 1

**Recuerdo Tormentoso**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Hiro Mashima, la historia sin embargo es de mi propiedad.**

* * *

Era un día normal en la ciudad de Magnolia, las calles de esta estaban llenas de personas que iban a hacer las compras, los vendedores no desaprovechaban para atrapar a uno que otro cliente con sus productos, los niños corrían por las calles siendo regañados por sus padres, pero vayamos al gremio más fuerte de Fiore el cual es el lugar donde se desarrollará nuestra historia.

En aquel gremio un día normal estaba representado por las típicas peleas de sus miembros, podíamos ver a una ebria Cana por su sexto barril de cerveza, Wakaba y Macao hablando de sus tiempos de juventud y de la nueva generación del gremio, Erza comía de su delicioso pastel de fresas en la barra del gremio en donde a la vez charlaba con Mirajane y Lisanna, Levy y Lucy se encontraban leyendo un par de libros ignorando el desastre a su alrededor, Freed intentando invitar a Laxus a un bar, que tan solo por el nombre podrías saber que no era un bar normal "Las mariposas danzantes" pero bueno este para su fortuna se negaba, y como era típico en Fairy Tail Natsu y Gray protagonizaban una de sus peleas sin sentido la cual era vista por una maga elemental que demostraba su apoyo al mago alquimista de hielo

-Usted puede Gray-sama!- gritaba la maga que sin notarlo hizo sonreír arrogante a Gray al saber que ella lo animaba incondicionalmente, pero se distrajo con ese pensamiento provocando que Natsu le propinara un golpe que lo dejó en una de las paredes del gremio

-Ahahaha gané hielo con patas!- exclamaba el pelirosado ante un derrotado Gray quien de momento estaba muy frustrado como para seguir peleando

-Esto no se acaba aquí flamitas!- enojado se dirigió a la barra en donde Mrajane le sirvió un tarro de cerveza Cuando quieras stripper- se escuchó decir al dragon slayer quien se fue al lugar en donde estaba Lucy mientras los demás en el gremio seguían arrojándose sillas, mesas, vasos en fin lo que encontraran pero fueron cesando a medida que se daban cuenta que ninguno de los principales protagonistas de los desastres luchaban

Pero una maga de cabellos azules se había percatado de cómo su amado fue vencido por lo que se dirigió hacia donde él a animarlo

-Gray-sama Juvia está segura que usted ganará, porque Juvia confía en usted y porque Juvia lo-lo ama Gray-sama- esto último lo dijo tímidamente pero aquellas románticas sonaron muy empalagosas para el alquimista de hielo quien explotó ante ellas

-Basta Juvia! Déjame tranquilo, no quiero que estés encima de mí, busca a otro para tus obsesiones pero a mí no me molestes!- Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de que el gremio había hecho un silencio hasta que Gray terminó de hablar. El mago estaba sumamente nervioso pues varias miradas de odio se posaron en él y cuando miró a la chica que tenía en frente sintió un dolor parecido a una patada en el estómago y no era para menos las lágrimas de Juvia parecían no tener fin

-J-Juvia l-lo siente Gray-sam-Gray Juvia no sabía que fuera tan molesta, pero Juvia no está obsesionada J-Juvia en verdad – no terminó de hablar pues con su rostro cubierto por sus manos salió corriendo hacia la puerta pero antes de que la abriera alguien lo hizo por ella haciendo que se llevara tremendo golpe que la dejó en el piso

-Juvia!- gritaron todos incluyendo el recién llegado quien quedó helado al ver a la maga en el piso y no dudó en cargarla

-¿Dónde está la enfermería? – preguntó el de cabellos plateados

-Está arriba vamos – dijo Lucy quien reaccionó de inmediato ante la situación -Wendy ven con nosotros!- ordenó a la pequeña quien asintió y corrió hacia ellos rápidamente

* * *

Y luego!

-Vez lo que provocas idiota!- le reprochó Gajeel ,quien se había mantenido al margen de las peleas del gremio, al peliazabache

-Gajeel no- susurró Levy quien con poco éxito intentaba calmar al come hierro

-De verdad que te has pasado esta vez Gray- le reprochaba Titania con los brazos cruzados al mencionado

-PERO SI FUE EL BASTARDO DE LYON EL QUE LA GOLPEÓ- se defendió pero casi al instante recibió un golpe por parte de Gajeel

-No nos referimos a eso idiota, eres un …- calló al ver que ni porque lo moliera al golpes el mago entendería lo que hizo

-Basta Gajeel! no vale la pena- añadió Titania decepcionada por la actitud de su amigo

Pero en medio de aquella discusión un rayo cayó casi al frente de Gray

-Pero qué- no pudo hablar pues un golpe lo mandó a la otra esquina del gremio

-Laxus!- gritaron todos

-Me estaba conteniendo de no hacerlo, pero los idiotas como él aprenden por las malas- dijo antes de retirarse del lugar

-¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó Lisanna en voz alta

-Eso demuestra que Laxus no es un insensible- dijo la portadora del satan soul Mirajane

* * *

Mientras tanto en la enfermería...

-¿Cómo está ella Wendy?- preguntaba la rubia a la pequeña que tenía sus manos frente a Juvia utilizando su magia en ella

-Ya está, Juvia-san necesita descansar para ponerse mejor – exclamó la pequeña

-Necesitará más que eso- dijo algo triste la rubia

-¿A qué te refieres?- esta vez habló el albino

-Pues verás Lyon, Gray…..

Una explicación después...

-Ese maldito! Me las va a pagar ¿Cómo se atreve a tratar a Juvia-chan de esa manera?- iba a salir a golpear a su idiota hermano menos pero una voz lo detuvo

-¿Lyon-sama?- preguntó la maga que hace pocos minutos estaba inconsciente

-Juvia querida! ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te duele algo? Dime- preguntó con suma preocupación y demasiada cercanía a la maga quien no pudo evitar ruborizarse ante el trato del albino

-J-Juvia está bien solo le duele un poco la cabeza pero… ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – señaló a sus compañeras de gremio quienes asustadas se abalanzaron sobre ella

-¿Juvia no nos recuerdas? Somos Lucy y Wendy tus nakamas- dijo Lucy alterada por la actitud de su amiga

-¿Lucy y Wendy?- dijo cerrando los ojos para intentar recordar breves flashes de recuerdos pasaban por su mente haciéndola sujetar su cabeza firmemente con ambas manos y luego…

-¿Fairy Tail?- preguntó con un tono de duda

-Sí, ese es tu gremio, nuestro gremio!- dijo emocionada Lucy al ver que recordaba algo y en un movimiento sus llaves cayeron al piso llamando la atención de la maga elemental quien de un momento a otro recordó a la rubia

-Lucy Heartfilia , maga celestial, siempre estás junto a un chico de cabellos rosas, Juvia la conoció en la batalla de Phamton Lord – grito la maga sonriente y feliz de haber recordado

-Sí Juvia eso es! Soy yo – ignoró por completo lo que dijo acerca de Natsu pues la alegría de que recordara era mayor

-¿Y a mí Juvia-san? ¿Me recuerda?- preguntó con cierto temor la pequeña dragon slayer

Juvia hizo el intento de recordar pero no obtuvo nada

-Será mejor que busque a Polyushca-san ella sabrá que hacer- dijo algo deprimida la pequeña pero aquellas palabras hicieron recordar a Juvia

-Wendy-san!- exclamó emocionada- Juvia la recuerda usted es una dragon slayer del aire y tiene magia curativa, ha ayudado mucho a Juvia y a …- se quedó callada pues varios recuerdos comenzaban a llegar- Juvia lo recuerda todo Fairy Tail, Natsu-san, Erza-san, Mira-san, Gajeel-kun, al maestro, a todos!- dijo entusiasmada

-Me alegra mucho Juvia nos has dado un susto iré a avisar a todos que te encuentras bien pero… Hay algo que me inquieta ¿Por qué recordaste a Lyon primero?- dijo en pose pensativa Lucy hubo un silenicio antes de que contestara

-E -eso es porque J-Juvia siempre recordará Lyon-sama, cuando Juvia despertó solamente podía escuchar las dulces palabras de Lyon-sama en su mente y Juvia lo reconoció al verlo- dijo algo avergonzada con las mejillas ruborizadas

-Juvia..- dijo sorprendido el mencionado

-Bien, iré a decirle a los demás que estás bien, intenta dormir un poco, Wendy ven conmigo – dijo la rubia a lo que la pequeña maga la siguió sin dudar mientras que Juvia ya se encontraba dormida en la enfermería

* * *

-¿Crees que sea necesario llamar a Polyushca? No lo veo necesario- le comentó a las afueras de la enfermería Lucy a Wendy

-Yo tampoco pero hay que admitir que Juvia-san está algo rara, si llega a presentar malestar iré a buscarla- dijo alegremente la pequeña

-¿Se encuentra bien Juvia?- la maga de re-equipamiento se dirigía a la enfermería a ver a Juvia asustando un poco a Lucy y a Wendy pues no sabían si lo que acababa de ocurrir fuera algo relevante pero al final optaron por decírselo

-Ya veo ¿Lyon está con ella?- cuestionó la peli escarlata

-Estaba dormida cuando salimos – informó la pequeña

Erza se dirigía a la enfermería pero antes de llegar Lyon ya había abierto la puerta y para su sorpresa Juvia lo acompañaba, Erza sonrió ante la escena pues Juvia con toda confianza se apoyaba en el hombro de Lyon y este la sujetaba por la cadera para que no cayera

-¿Te sientes mejor Juvia?

-Si Erza-san Juvia no entiende bien lo que sucedió, pero ya está mejor solo tiene un ligero dolor de cabeza y Lyon-sama la está ayudando a caminar

-Bien me alegro, Lyon ¿Por qué estás aquí?- quiso saber el motivo de la visita de Lyon

-Tengo que hablar con el maestro Makarov de un asunto que quizás les interese – contestó educadamente ¿Puedes decirme en dónde puedo encontrarlo?

-Juvia lo llevará Lyon-sama- dijo alegremente la peliazul dejando a Erza sorprendida por su amable trato al chico

* * *

Y luego…

-Mocosos! Prepárense Hemos sido invitados a la fiesta de aniversario de Lamia Scale mañana en la noche! Así que compórtense!- gritó el maestro entusiasmado

-Aye Sir!- gritaron todos festejando

-Es un gremio alegre- comentó Lyon a su acompañante

-Juvia piensa igual… etto…Lyon-sama ¿Quiere acompañar a Juvia a dar un paseo? Si no está ocupado- dijo sonrojada

Lyon quedó pasmado ante la pregunta de la dama qué si quería acompañarla uff no tiene ni idea de cuánto pero antes de que pudiese hablar alguien intervino

-Juvia ¿puedo hablar contigo?- el alquimista de hielo había escuchado la conversación y decidió intervenir

-¿eh? ¿Quién es usted y por qué conoce a Juvia?- dijo ocultándose un poco detrás de Lyon

 _Debe ser una broma_

* * *

 **Nota de la autora: Hola pues este es mi segundo fic, el cual está dividido en dos partes, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y me den su opinión acerca de esta primera parte c:, no tengo nada en contra de Freed de hecho es uno de mis personajes favoritos ^u^ bien gracias por leer**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, sé que he tardado en subir la continuación, pero estoy en la universidad y finalmente hoy terminé los exámenes y salí de vacaciones por lo que aquí estoy, espero que lo disfruten**

 **Recuerdo tormentoso**

Gray quedó pasmado ante la respuesta de la chica definitivamente algo andaba mal a qué se refería al preguntarle ¿Quién es usted? ¿Estará tan enojada que ahora se hace la que no lo recuerda?, esto era inaceptable para el mago de hielo de cabellos azabaches

−Vamos Juvia, deja de bromear, sé que no estuvo correcto lo que dije, pero no debes actuar como si no me conocieras- un silencio se había formado en el gremio, quienes estaban atentos a la conversación que intentaba tener Gray, la preocupación estaba reflejada notoriamente en el rostro de Lucy, Wendy y Erza quienes ya se hacían una idea de lo que ocurría, Juvia no recordaba a Gray, pero ¿por qué?

− ¡Aléjese de Juvia extraño-san!-gritó sujetando el brazo de Lyon con fuerza pues se estaba comenzando a sentir algo débil, pero aquel inocente acto fue capaz de activar un sentimiento que pocas veces ha experimentado Gray, celos

−Juvia es suficiente tenemos que hablar, suelta a ese idiota y vámonos, date prisa-la sujetó con fuerza por el brazo pero se sorprendió al ver que ponía resistencia

−Juvia ya le ha dicho que no se acerque más, Juvia es una maga de agua muy poderosa y no tendrá miedo de luchar contra usted, no moleste más a Juvia o sufra las consecuencias- más de uno quedó asombrado al ver la frialdad de sus palabras con aquel al que le profesaba su amor, definitivamente algo andaba mal con Juvia

−Gray…basta no lo entiendes-Lucy intentaba hablarle a un muy enojado Gray

− ¡Cállate Lucy!-gritó obviamente exaltado

−Oye hielitos no le grites a Lucy-respondió Natsu

−Gray debes calmarte- esta vez era Titania quien habló

− ¿Por qué Juvia finge no recordarme?- preguntó finalmente

−Es porque ella no está fingiendo idiota, realmente no te recuerda- y ahí estaba la voz que menos querría escuchar, su estúpido e insoportable hermano

− ¿A qué te refieres idiota?-cuestionó al albino de forma amenazante

− ¡No le hable así a Lyon-sama! –Juvia era quien defendió al albino dejando a Gray sorprendido y con un horrible dolor en tu pecho

−Juvia ¿qué te sucede?-no lo podía creer, ella lo estaba defendiendo a... Lyon en lugar de a él

−Ella perdió los recuerdos que tenía acerca de ti, debes haberle causado una fuerte impresión, ya sea felicidad o dolor, para que ella te olvide muchacho, esto no se puede curar con alguna pócima o tratamiento, pero por lo que veo es mejor que ella no te recuerde- Wendy junto a Jet habían ido en busca de Polyushca-san para que tratara a Juvia

−Ella… no me recuerda-dijo con cierta decepción e incrédulo

−No y si te preocupas aunque sea un poco por ella, deberías dejarla de molestar para que no afectes sus recuerdos, sólo mira cómo se apoya en el muchacho, ni siquiera puede estar de pie- señaló la situación de Juvia y Gray se dio cuenta que había sido un completo idiota pues ni siquiera se había preocupado por el estado de Juvia después del golpe, simplemente actuó por instinto para alejarla de Lyon… ¡Lyon!

− ¿Y POR QUÉ ELLA RECUERDA AL IDIOTA ESTE?- el enojo era evidente en su rostro

−Lyon-sama ha sido muy amable con Juvia, todos los recuerdos que Juvia tiene acerca de Lyon-sama son…son realmente hermosos, Juvia está feliz de que Lyon-sama fuera la primera persona a quien Juvia recordara –sus mejillas sonrojadas y su expresión al hablar dejó a más de uno con la boca abierta, en verdad Juvia se había expresado así de Lyon Bastia, era increíble

Y aquellas palabras fueron peor que ser golpeado hasta la muerte por Erza, peor que el temor que tenía con Deliora, peor que… en verdad era una de las pocas veces en que se sentía así de… ¿triste? ¿Enojado? No lo podría describir, pero no quería seguir sintiéndose así

− ¿Juvia se recuperará?- cuestionó Titania a la anciana

−No lo sé, estos casos como dije son causas por fuertes emociones, quizás tarde semanas, meses o quizás años en recordarlo, sin embargo no debe de ser expuesta nuevamente a emociones que le afecten y me refiero a ti chiquillo- señaló a Gray− Es más que obvio que tú le causas dolor y que eres importante para ella, ten cuidado con lo que dices y haces –sentenció antes de salir del gremio acompañada por Wendy mientras en el gremio trataban de volver a sus actividades normales

−Entonces… Lyon-sama ¿Acepta ir con Juvia a dar un paseo?- cuestionó una vez que los miembros del gremio se calmaron

Por consejo del maestro y de Erza, accedió a actuar y a no interferir con los sentimientos y recuerdos de Juvia, pues podría ser dañino a su salud

Pasaron toda la tarde divirtiéndose y hablando de sus vidas, pudo conocer el triste pasado de Juvia, y le parecía increíble que no lo hubiese olvidado, simplemente deseó que en lugar de olvidar a Gray olvidara aquellos tristes recuerdos

−Pero no se preocupe Lyon-sama, Juvia está feliz de estar en Fairy Tail- dijo con alegría

¡Eso es! Pensó, el día que luchó con Gray fue el día en que su antiguo gremio se desintegró y decidió que quería unirse a Fairy Tail

−Dime Juvia ¿Recuerdas como te uniste a Fairy Tail? – preguntó con el alma en la garganta pues es doloroso dejar a la persona que amas, pero todo sea por su felicidad

−Juvia… no lo recuerda, pero Juvia sabe que fue muy especial, algo dentro de ella le dice que desde ese día su vida no volvió a ser la misma

Y tienes razón- se dijo a sí mismo

−Lyon-sama ¿Cómo es su gremio?- preguntó curiosa mientras tomaban asiento en una de las bancas que había en el parque de Magnolia

− ¿Eh? Bueno no es tan… alegre como el tuyo, sin embargo todos convivimos como familia, aprendemos mucho de Jura-san y nos divertimos con Toby, en verdad es muy gracioso aunque lo hace sin querer, Sherry y Chelia se encargan de que haya amor por todas partes o es decir que todos vivamos tranquilos, Obababa-sama se encarga de corregirnos de una manera rara pero efectiva a los que incumplan con la armonía en Lamia Scale, es lo mejor que me ha pasado desde que salí de la oscuridad

− ¿Oscuridad?- para Juvia era increíble que Lyon alguna vez estuviera en el lado oscuro

−Bueno, lo que sucedió es que mi Maestra Ur…- le contó de cómo llegó a Isla Galuna y lo que planeaba hacer, sumamente avergonzado de sus errores, pero feliz de haber aprendido de ellos, le contó de Gray y Juvia solo respondió frunciendo el ceño por su falta de información de alguien tan importante para Lyon, sin embargó notó que a Lyon le costaba hablar acerca de ello por lo que le tomó la mano

−Lyon-sama , Juvia piensa que no debe avergonzarse de lo que hizo, pues si aquello no hubiese ocurrido Juvia no lo hubiese conocido y no estaríamos hablando en este momento, _No es como te caes sino como te levantas,_ Juvia intenta seguir ese lema, aunque a veces es difícil es cierto, Juvia cree que todos merecemos una oportunidad para enmendar nuestros errores con aquellos a los que hemos lastimado- y no pudo evitarlo, lágrimas caían por su rostro realmente ella entendía lo que era equivocarse y que alguien te diera la oportunidad de ir hacia un buen camino

−Juvia- dijo asombrado al verla llorar y agradecido de que no utilizara los prejuicios en él como anteriormente lo habían hecho cuando buscaba un gremio al cual unirse

Flashback

− _¿Qué haremos Lyon? Nadie nos quiere recibir- un joven con cara de perro decía algo triste por el trato que recibían_

− _Calma Toby, estoy segura que Lyon-sama está igual de preocupado, pero si nos quedamos juntos el amor nos ayudará a salir adelante ¿No es cierto Lyon-sama?- una joven de cabellos rosas miraba con esperanza a un albino que era el que lideraba el grupo_

− _Realmente ustedes… -la emoción de saber que tenía tan buenos amigos era emocionante_ _Es cierto, debemos permanecer juntos, así el mundo nos cae encima si estamos juntos lo superaremos todo_

− _Tiene razón joven- dijo una señora de avanzada edad al líder del pequeño grupo_

− _¿Quién es usted?- preguntó el chico de grandes cejas_

− _Soy Obababa-san- dijo en modo de presentación aquella señora_

 _Y así fue como su familia se hizo más grande y eso sólo era el inicio_

 _Fin Flashback_

−Juvia está feliz de conocerlo Lyon-sama- se lanzó hacia él para abrazarlo a lo cual Lyon correspondió enternecido con la escena

 _Es lo que siempre soñó, escuchar esas palabras, sentir este trato de su parte, pero ¡No! No debe ser así, ella no está bien, ella no recuerda a lo que considera lo más importante, él no puede aprovecharse de eso_

−Lyon-sama ¿Le gustaría ser la pareja de Juvia mañana en la fiesta de aniversario?- cuestionó luego de haberse limpiado las lágrimas

−Será un placer- dijo automáticamente de manera educada y galante haciendo ruborizar a Juvia

Lo que no sabían era que estaban siendo observados por un pelinegro que se sentía impotente ante aquella escena

-Lyon…- fue lo único que dijo antes de retirarse pues ya había visto suficiente

.

.

.

−Juvia te ves realmente hermosa- una pelirroja alababa el vestuario de la peliazul que se encontraba frente a ella

−¿De verdad Erza-san? Juvia se siente algo rara usando esto- dijo intentando alisar el vestido

−Tonterías, estás realmente hermosa- festejó la rubia Heartfilia a su amiga

−Es cierto Juvia-san luce muy bien en ese vestido- Wendy animó a Juvia

−Realmente deslumbrante, como toda una dama- agregó Charle

−Muchas gracias chicas- agradeció a sus amigas por ayudarle con su vestuario, pues al momento de revisar su armario en busca de algo apropiado para la fiesta se dio cuenta que su estilo debía cambiar, al menos por una noche, por lo que fue a pedir ayuda a su amiga Erza, pero lo que no esperaba es que hubiese una reunión en su habitación y todas con el mismo problema, qué llevar a la fiesta

.

.

.

Finalmente el día había llegado, en este momento se dirigían al gremio Lamia Scale para asistir a la fiesta de aniversario del mismo

Al bajar del transporte fueron recibidos por dos miembros que ya conocían

−Bienvenidos Fairy Tail , eso es amor- dijo Sherry quien llevaba un vestido color rosa pálido muy elegante al igual que su pequeña prima quien llevaba uno color verde esmeralda apropiado para la ocasión

−Juvia-san supimos de su incidente, esperemos que la fiesta sea de su agrado- dijo una voz al momento que entraron

−Muchas gracias por preocuparse Jura-san, Juvia está segura de que la pasará muy bien

.

.

.

−Gray ¿podrías disimular un poco?- Titania se encontraba regañando al chico pues tenía una cara de pocos amigos y es que se sentía realmente incómodo y no sólo porque no podía quitarse la ropa que llevaba puesta pues debían comportarse y si incumplía las reglas recibiría la furia de Erza, Laxus y el maestro Makarov y eso realmente lo quería evitar , pero se sentía realmente incómodo al ser ignorado ya hace 15 horas con 25 minutos y 13 no 14 segundos, por la peliazul Loxar y es que aunque no lo admitiera se había acostumbrado a sus acosos y atenciones por lo que ahora sentía que le hacía falta algo y ese algo tenía nombre y apellido

−Gray-san ¿no se está divirtiendo?- se acercó la dueña de sus pensamientos y es que Juvia había notado la actitud de Gray además de que por consejo de Lyon intentaría acercarse y conocerlo más por eso cuando lo veía tan frustrado decidió acecarse

−No, pero no es de tu incumbencia- le dijo de forma seca y fría y se maldijo por ello, Juvia frunció el ceño por su actitud

−Gray-san Juvia cree que debe intentar divertirse un poco – en un intento de subir su ánimo buscó a Erza para que bailara con él

 _Pero no entiendes que eres tú la que me tienes así – pensó Gray_

−Gray, dale tiempo estoy segura de que ella te recordará muy pronto- dijo intentando animarlo un poco

−Eso espero – dijo esperanzado a que aquella palabras fueran verdad, pero el destino se encargaría de que sufriera un poco al ir al puesto de bebidas y escuchar cierta conversación

−Lyon-sama ¿bailaría con Juvia esta canción?- pidió de manera elegante y algo sonrojada la maga elemental

−Por supuesto, te lo prometí- contestó y dicho esto se la llevó al centro de la pista para comenzar a bailar elegantemente recibiendo elogios por parte de los espectadores, principalmente samas

 _Lyon-san y Juvia-san hacen muy linda pareja_

 _Sí, se ven muy bien juntos_

 _Él siempre ha demostrado interés en ella_

 _Pero ¿no estaba enamorada del mago de hielo de Fairy Tail?_

 _Bah, debe ser que se aburrió de ser ignorada, la entiendo yo me hubiese rendido hace mucho_

 _Realmente están hecho el uno para el otro, están muy bien sincronizados_

 _Ella merece ser feliz_

Aquellos comentarios solo lastimaban más a Gray y sólo porque era cierto, todo este tiempo él siempre la ignoró y no se dio cuenta hasta este momento

Deprimido salió del salón y se dirigió a los jardines del gremio en donde comenzó a llover suavemente para luego caer un poco más fuerte y constante

−Lluvia ¿eh?… así fue como te conocí

.

.

.

−Muchas gracias por bailar con Juvia Lyon-sama- dijo haciendo una reverencia al igual que el albino

−No fue nada Juvia, ahora si me disculpas debo ir con Obababa-sama

−Muy bien no se preocupe por Juvia, saldrá un momento – se despidió momentáneamente y salió del salón de baile para encontrarse con que estaba lloviendo, sintió un ligero dolor de cabeza al verla caer

Suave y constante, sí Juvia alguna vez fue la mujer de la lluvia pero ya no más

Se colocó en el lugar justo para que la lluvia recorriera su cuerpo, aquel dolor de cabeza se había intensificado pero no le importaba pues la lluvia que estaba cayendo la calmaba

−Juvia- escuchó que alguien la llamaba y al abrir los ojos pudo ver al mago de hielo de su gremio… no pudo ver a

− ¿Gray-sama?- preguntó confusa cayendo de rodillas pues el dolor se intensificó y Gray corrió en su ayuda colocando se a su altura y sujetándola para que no cayera

− ¡Juvia! ¿Estás bien?- su preocupación era evidente

−Gray-sama… se preocupa por Juvia

− ¡Claro que sí tonta! Ahora dime si necesito llamar a Wendy

−Juvia solo necesita a Gray-sama para sentirse mejor, ahhh Gray-sama está abrazando a Juvia – y en ese momento Gray supo que esa era su oportunidad

−Juvia…yo… lo siento, lamento ser tan frío contigo y tratarte mal… la verdad es que yo… te quiero- dijo finalmente para encontrase con los ojos de Juvia quienes estaban con un brillo que nunca había visto

−Gray-sama quiere a Juvia, Juvia es feliz- dijo sujetándolo del cuello

−Si Juvia a partir de ahora serás completamente feliz – dijo inclinándose para darle un beso

.

.

−Finalmente lo hizo- decía un albino viendo cómo su hermano menor reconocía sus errores

 _Ahora prepárate para que todo sea igual que antes – se dijo a sí mismo_

.

.

.

−Buenos días Lyon-sama- una peliazul lo recibió cuando llegó a Fairy Tail

−Hola Juvia…yo bueno quisiera hablar con el maestro Makarov- informó a la peliazul

−El maestro no se encuentra ahora, pero puede pasar a esperarlo, será bien recibido

− ¿Estás segura?- cuestionó algo temeroso

−Por supuesto Lyon-sama usted es un buen amigo y Juvia cree que es una increíble persona, usted es muy amable con todos- dijo haciendo ruborizar un poco a Lyon

−Juvia cree que hace tiempo que no sale a tomar un café con ella, deberíamos planear algo con Lamia Scale y Fairy Tail- una sonrisa adornaba su rostro al decir eso

−Está bien, sería muy divertido – dijo aceptando la invitación

− ¡Juvia!- alguien la llamó y él pudo reconocer esa voz− ¡No vamos de misión ahora!- era obvio que su hermano quería mantenerlo alejado de la peliazul

− ¿Eh? Juvia está feliz de ir de misión con Gray-sama pero es raro porque siempre lo planeamos con anticipación nunca repentinamente y además…- no pudo seguir hablando pues gray la cargó al estilo nupcial y se la llevó lejos del gremio

− ¡Mira nos vamos de misión, volvemos en una semana!- gritó a lo lejos el peliazabache

Gray no permitiría que Juvia estuviera con Lyon, simplemente porque no le gustaba que le sonriera a otros solo podía sonreírle a él

 **Bien eso fue todo, muchas gracias por leer, espero que haya sido de su agrado y me den su opinión acerca de la historia**


End file.
